


One of the biggest "general stores" in the world

by hehepoopoo



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David's POV, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek), Schitt's Creek - Freeform, alexis is great at advice, alternate universe where Patrick called off the engagement, basically I wrote this ages ago and found it again and its good, but also cringey, david is sad in the future, david's business got really big, mild original characters, probably won't post more chapters unless i'm borede, someone bought the town, they are rich again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehepoopoo/pseuds/hehepoopoo
Summary: “Okay, David, can I be, like, kind of harsh and real with you for a sec?” Alexis asked, waving her wrists around, her jewelry clinking. David rolled his eyes, nodding, and clicked the “9” button on the wall. “It’s been a year, you’re 36, and not over one person. Do you know how weird it is when I explain to people that we can’t say a handful of words around you because you’ll break into a panic attack?”The elevator stopped at floor 2 and a middle aged couple stepped in. Alexis hushed her voice, now squished against her brother.The doors opened again at 4 and the couple stepped out. Alexis raised her voice again.“Just get over it, if you change your mindset about it and stop being so sensitive with every single reminder, then maybe you won’t spend the rest of your life sulking over one guy.” She smiled at him, moving her arm out to rub his arm comfortingly. She spoke softly now, “Babe, you have one of the most successful ‘general stores’ in the world!  If you wanted, you could have the entire world bow down to you, but one person, one memory is holding you back.”
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, David Rose & Johnny Rose, David Rose & Moira Rose, David Rose (Schitt's Creek)/Original Character(s), Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so i wrote this at the start of 2020,,, yknow,, when things were normal. and im kinda out of this fandom but i think i did a good job of their characteristics and stuff but i can't reallyyy remember where i was going but if im bored i might add more chapters!!!! enjoy!!

Love. David had always hated that word. A kind of deep trigger in him that flicked off whenever he heard it, whether it was a, “love them!” or even a “love that!”. “I love you”’s were the worst. What are we? 12? Is your lover Mariah Carey, or just some average douchebag who made you feel pressured into saying it back? Or do you think you’re in love? That’s so cute. Just wait a couple of months and you’ll find out the truth. Except now he couldn’t even defend himself by saying that he’d only said “I love you” 3 times, at a Mariah Carey concert and twice to his parents.   
Because now, he couldn’t even remember how many times he had said it. After phone calls, goodbyes, reassurances, just fleeting whispers in the moment when he had felt so overwhelmed with love that he just said it accidentally, the only thought that was in his mind leaving his mouth, and his big puppy eyes would look up at him, and say, “I love you too”.  
All because of fucking Patrick.  
So the trigger definitely went off, when he was looking at Ted and Alexis doing exactly that, giggling and blushing even though they had been together for 4 years now.  
“Noo, I love you more!”  
“No, I love you more.”  
“Impossible, I l-”  
“Okay, so how long am I going to have to watch you do this, because the food is probably cold by now, and before I came out to let Alexis in, it wasn’t even in the oven.” David said, crossing his arms and glaring at Alexis. He used to be a lot kinder to Ted but now, (aside from the fact that they were almost friends by now) he didn’t really care. They giggled and blushed, looking up at him like they hadn’t even noticed his presence, sluggishly mumbling apologies but looking at each other in the sides of their eyes and grinning. David groaned, letting go of the door and going inside, Ted and Alexis following him hand in hand down the hallway in his apartment. Ted nearly bumped into one of his hanging plants which made David want to strangle him, but Ted just laughed and stood closer to Alexis.   
As they reached the end of the hallway, to one side there was a large kitchen with his chef, Esmée cooking a sure to be delicious meal. When looking to the over side, divided by a half wall, they saw a big, grand table with a charming vintage velvet and gold aesthetic, exactly the one David had mood boarded. Moira and Johnny sat on the right side of it, smiling happily. Moira wore a very glittery golden dress that had a big bow at her left shoulder, tightly fitting her down to her feet with the same gold ribbons coming out the back. Johnny had an expensive suit on and a fatherly smile glued to his face, holding his wife’s hand as he stared at his two children, and Ted. It was just moments like these when you remembered that the Rose family was back.  
“Oh, hello Theodore!” Moira smiled at him, “David had sent the message across that this would be a family only powwow, but, as you are Alexis’ eloquent and faithful devotee, it would be delightful to have you as more than her escort tonight!”  
“Okay, yeah, thanks, it’s actually my dinner so I should be the one saying that, but yes, thanks, Ted, for coming.” David gave Ted a half-smile, that went in more of a straight line than anything. Ted did the same, offering a thumbs-up in what David guessed was an attempt to make the encounter less awkward, but if so, he failed miserably. David pulled out his chair and sat down, sipping his very much needed chardonnay. This was probably the first night in weeks that he hadn’t spent at a party or sleeping with Brian, a boy he hooked up with about a week ago who he knows little to nothing about other than the fact that he can take care of his orgasms. So, kinda getting better. He finished the glass, staring into it dumbly thinking about how pathetic his life had become. He blinked, shifting his focus back to his family and forcing a smile.  
Alexis looked up at Ted, and then back at the table, inhaling nervously. “Ted is actually here for a reason, cause we-” she looked at him, smiling, “Kinda have some news.”  
“What did I literally just say about this being my dinner about my announcement?”  
“David,” Johnny said firmly, “let your sister speak.”  
“Yeah, let me speak, David!” Alexis said, making David groan and slide down his seat half way. Alexis looked back up at Ted, in the eyes for a moment, muffled excitement and love washing over her face while she smiled shyly and nervously back at her family. “Ted and I are engaged again!”  
David's mouth hung open, unable to speak or find an emotion to settle on. Part of him wanted to run up to her and hug his sister, and part of him wanted to sob because was this some kind of sick joke?! She knows how much stuff that reminds him of Patrick hurts him, so what gave her the right to bring up an engagement? So he settled on finding tears well up in his eyes as he got up from his seat, almost falling over too many times and then wrapping his arms around them both.  
“Alexis! A third engagement? That’s big stuff!” Johnny exclaimed, smiling at her like a cartoon character. Moira just gasped loudly, almost genuine pride on her face. David inhaled, laughing slightly as he let go of them and letting his smile fade away when he put his hand up to his face to wipe away the tears.  
“I’m so happy for you guys!” He half-lied, reminding himself of Stevie when she found out about-  
“Oh thank god,” Ted said, smiling brightly, “Alexis and I were kind of worried about telling you, cause y’know, how you and Patrick, and then-” he made an goofy surprised but also upset face almost like he saw a car crash but sillier, putting his hands up stiffly. Ouch, God, ouch.  
Alexis fake smiled at him with a glare and said, “Mhm, babe, I don't think that’s helping!”  
“Oh, my bébé girl, I’m so delighted that this is happening again!” Moira walked up to her, kneeling slightly with her arms out proudly, taking her bébé girl into her arms.   
“Still supposed to be my announcement dinner, but cheers to the future married couple!” he smiled, taking his drink and clinking it with his mother’s. He had learnt how to fake happiness easily, so much so that he had forgotten what pure happiness felt like. That’s very dark.  
“Well, David, why don’t you tell us about this announcement you keep going on about?” Johnny smiled at him, and Alexis opened her mouth but then shut it quickly.  
“Well,” he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Why did it hurt? It’s been a year, why did it still hurt? “We’re thinking of expanding Rose Apothecary to be a global business.”   
Silence.  
“I’m going to the meeting with the guy tomorrow, we’ve been emailing for awhile and I’m very excited.”  
“Oh!” Alexis said, trying to sound supportive. “That’s.. A big, great journey for you.. wow!” she smiled, looking at her family to encourage him. David wanted to shrink into the darkness and never come back.  
“Yeah.. wow!” Johnny said, rubbing his hands together and smiling. “You know, I thought you already did that, but still! Big news! Well done, son!”  
“Is that all you have to say? It’s very exciting.” David tried to smile, looking at his mother for reassurance. She realised that she had to react, making her mouth into an “o” shape.  
“David, I had been under the impression that that already happened, don’t blame us for being underwhelmed at such a mundane disclosure!”  
Just as he had thought.  
Have you ever felt like every single thing in your life goes wrong?  
Have you ever had hope for it to get better, but every single time, it just flops?  
And you’re not surprised, you more think,  
Oh.   
Well what’s the point of hoping?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yeah! Bye! So happy for you guys!” he said as he closed the door and he found himself alone again.  
David walked back down the corridor, got into the kitchen, and pulled out the biggest bottle of red he could find, and downed a pill with a chug of it. He slid down against his fridge, sitting down against the cold wood beneath him. He locked eyes with his chef, maid, and the closest thing to a friend he had at this point. Esmée didn’t know much English, and David didn’t know much French, but the look on her face spoke words that no language could ever explain. A sad, sad, smile, of pity. Her pretty eyes said a “I’m so, so sorry”. A, “if I could help you, I would”. She walked back into the kitchen area, placing the dirty dishes back in the sink, pulled her bag over her shoulder to go, and kneeled down to face him.  
“Goodbye, Dayv-uid.” she said through a thick french accent, placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. David stared at her deep brown locks, fair skin and doll-like face. He looked at her gorgeous eyes. She had Patrick’s eyes. He attempted a smile.  
“Bonne nuit, Esmée,” he whispered. She smiled again as she adjusted her bag, just like Stevie used too and headed out. He heard the click of the front door shutting closed, and downed half the bottle of red, finally letting the tears in his eyes fall down his cheeks numbly.  
He tapped the half empty bottle. Patrick took the bottle from him, looking at him with soft, gorgeous eyes and leant in to kiss him. David felt no lips brush against his. He felt nothing. He always felt nothing.  
An engagement, huh? What a sick joke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So before it was like, just the entirety of Europe and America and Asia, and Russia, and Canada, and like the entire North American continent, and like, 2 places in Australia but now it’ll be everywhere.” Alexis repeated for about the 5th time since his failed announcement dinner, failed because Alexis’ news is obviously more exciting because it’s Alexis. And everybody cares about what happens to Alexis. Never David, God, no.  
“Yes, okay, how many times do you need me to repeat that?”  
“Well that’s big stuff, babe!” she exclaimed, “You should’ve said that at dinner, not just repeat what you said 6 months ago!”  
“Well, you know now, don’t you!”  
“At least you’ll get a date out of it, I mean who invites their client to dinner?” she said, and God, he was very unintersted in that option. “He probably has like a massive crush on you, and is just doing this to talk, and be in your presence.”  
“Mhm?” David mocked her, getting out of the car, “sounds disgusting. Besides, I’m actually seeing someone at the moment.”  
Alexis rolled her eyes, “Brian is barely a look for you, hun.”  
They walked towards the building in front of them, the middle-class apartment block. Floor 6, room 2. They pushed the door open and stepped inside.  
“Honestly, David, this could be like, cute for you!” Alexis went on, David finding the up button and pressing it.  
“I really, really, doubt that.” he said, just as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. “I’m pretty sure everyone has like, one chance in their entire life to get a hot business partner, and I’ve already used mine up.”  
She stared at him sadly, letting go of his arm. “Well, it’s not like you’ll never see him again.”  
David blinked. “What?”  
She furrowed her eyebrows and waved around her wrists like a confused goose. David made a face at her and she spoke. “Do you genuinely think that you can’t just stroll over to Schitt’s Creek, or just text him?”  
David rolled his eyes at her. “Of course I know that- why would I- I’m not an idiot.” he knew that too well. He had spent hours late into the night just contemplating grabbing his keys and getting on a plane to Canada and just strolling back to Schitt’s Creek to swoon him over again. He had spent too long writing and then deleting texts, but never sending them. Of course he knew that.  
“Well, it’s been a year, and you still haven’t done anything.” She said, “you’re basically asking to be single! Remember that time when he basically said that he takes you saying nothing as ‘leave me alone’?!”  
“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not single!” David exclaimed.  
“Well you don’t care about him!” she yelled, waving her wrists around. “You’re getting back into you’re old habits- babe, you’re basically 40, you should not be going to all of these parties, and sleeping with randoms at bars, Ted keeps on telling me that what I’m feeling is that I’m worried about you, and honestly, I think he’s right!”  
David stared and her, blinking a lot, and then nodded quickly. He knew she was right. The elevator dinged and halted to a stop, the doors hissing open. “I know, I just, I’m trying to get my life back, I mean, look what we’re doing!”  
His sister smiled at him and booped his nose. “And I’m so proud of you for that. Now let's go and get! These! Papers!”   
David found a genuine smile creeping up his cheeks, the first in months. “Thanks.”  
She smiled back easily, she was in love, living her best life, a rich, engaged, attractive business woman, why wouldn’t it be easy for her? She knocked on the door to his next big business opportunity.  
“Okay, David, can I be, like, kind of harsh and real with you for a sec?” Alexis asked, waving her wrists around, her jewelry clinking. David rolled his eyes, nodding, and clicked the “9” button on the wall. “It’s been a year, you’re 36, and not over one person. Do you know how weird it is when I explain to people that we can’t say a handful of words around you because you’ll break into a panic attack?”  
The elevator stopped at floor 2 and a middle aged couple stepped in. Alexis hushed her voice, now squished against her brother.  
“Look, it was cute and sad for like, a month, but do you know how many long-term relationships end? Oh wow, someone you thought was nice turned out to be a dick, not like it's the first time that’s happened!”  
The doors opened again at 4 and the couple stepped out. Alexis raised her voice again.  
“Just get over it, if you change your mindset about it and stop being so sensitive with every single reminder, then maybe you won’t spend the rest of your life sulking over one guy.” She smiled at him, moving her arm out to rub his arm comfortingly. She spoke softly now, “Babe, you have one of the most successful ‘general stores’ in the world! If you wanted, you could have the entire world bow down to you, but one person, one memory is holding you back.”  
David didn’t know how to react. He felt like he had just been slapped in the face. But he knew she was right. “It’s just..” he started, “It’s not that simple, imagine what it would be like if Ted broke up with you?”  
She stared at him like he was supid, her wrists limp. She almost meeped a bit, before whispering, “look. Yeah, I’d cry for awhile. But for like 4 months max before I get my shit together. I’ve been in love before, and this may be the first time for you- but.” She sighed. “Look, I have to go, and I actually aren’t your therapist. So go fuck this buisness guy!” She smiled at the old couple as the elevator landed on her floor, and blew a kiss to David as she stepped out. And he was left descending and alone. Again.


	2. Elijah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m guessing you go to places far fancier than this to get coffee, but, I guess this’ll have to do,” his voice was soft, and deep. He reached out his hand. Freckles danced over the knuckles. David took it uncertainly. “I’m Elijah, as you would know, from our emails, and I’m here to propose an idea for you. And, hopefully, get some spaghetti, because I am starving.” It sounded rehearsed. David wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor and cease to exist on this horrible planet. The man- or Elijah (-even his name is better than David’s-) sat down on his chair, dusting off his suit as he did so. Something seemed familiar about him. God.
> 
> Elijah looked at David.
> 
> David looked at Elijah. 
> 
> Oh- David had to speak- shitshitshitshit.
> 
> “Well.” David nodded. “I have been.. Very excited about this.. Meeting. I can’t wait to hear your proposal.”
> 
> \--  
> Basically, David goes to the meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop i did update her

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. He rubbed the moisturizer onto his cheeks stressfully. Who the fuck does meetings anymore? He continued aggressively patting his face, moving across his apartment to collect everything.

“It’s fine. It’ll be fine. This is normal, adult, stuff!” He sighed, shaking his head in his hands. He heard his phone ring from the other side of his living room, he groaned, rushing over to grab timid-shoe.

“What do you want, Stevie?”

  
“Wow, that’s a nice way to greet your friend.”

  
David was mid way down the hallway, his phone glued to his shoulder. “Yeah, mhm, and?”

“Nothing,” she said through the receiver. “It’s just, a little birdy told me that you’re seeing someone today.”  
  
“Alexis.” He rolled his eyes, “It’s not- it’s a business meeting.”  
  
“Mm, remember when someone was your business partner?”  
  
He slowly walked into the elevator, his pulse rising. “Low blow, Stevie.”

She laughed, as his fingers pressed Ground Floor. She continued, “I just wanted to say, I’m happy for you.”

David quirked an eyebrow, his hand finally reaching up to hold his Iphone. He paused for a second, the corners of his lips turning upwards into an awkward smile. He missed her. David sometimes wondered if she missed him as well, with her boyfriends and her spa days and her simple life. As much as he loved the view overlooking Brooklyn from the top floor of his New York apartment, as much as he loved his small, quiet exchanges with Esmée at night, her red lipstick and pretty eyes, he missed Schitt’s Creek. Somehow, he missed the horrible motel, and Stevie’s rude remarks and-

“Wow, do I get a thank you?”

David scoffed. “Well, I would thank you, but there’s nothing really for me to thank you for saying since you shouldn’t be happy for me love-life-wise because there is nothing going on.”

He could practically feel her roll her eyes through the phone- before the line cuts out because that bitch just hung up on him. 

He smiled as he walked out of the elevator, feeling a lot better about this dumb buisness meeting. I mean, what’s there to be worried about.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

  
"Sir, could you stop that?" A middle aged waitress asked, gritting her teeth.

"Wow," David said, mouth agape, "It's funny how you are saying this to me when I am probably going to be the best thing to happen to your pesky little business. I own Rose Apothecary." He paused. "Yeah."

The woman rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. He checked the time. He'll be coming soon. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. David gulped. It's fine. Business. He does this like... All the time.

He downed the rest of his champagne. Tap. Tap. Tap.

“Wait-” he turned back to the waitress. Her name tag said, in a cheap calligraphy font, Joane. He paused, as she stared at him, unimpressed. He cleared his throat. “Could I have some more bread, but not this ciabatta, it’s like, not…” he swallowed, “-A-also, could it be gluten free? My body- like, hates gluten at the moment- y’know what, nevermind. Just any bread other that this monstrosity of a ciabatta, I’m just kinda hungry, s-”

“Oh, your second party has arrived.” She fake smiled. “I’ll get you some more sourdough, sir.”

What.

David turned to see a surprisingly handsome man- not his type exactly, just plain attractive. He had a dark blue blazer on, with a baby blue button up, and a black tie held tightly to his neck. It looked almost exactly like what Patrick wore on their first date. It was so much worse than he thought. He had deep honey skin, and short hair in tight curls. His body looked in shape, despite the fact that the suit he was wearing wasn’t exactly revealing. God, he must be- what, 25? When David was 25, he wasn’t half the way where this man is- but probably at least double the finances. Thanks, Alexis, practically forcing him to sit here, looking like a dumb, rich, gay poodle with great skin infront of a hot, young, mixed, straight man telling him about how New Zealand could finally get a Rose Apothecary. She was trying to mock him-- why did he ever get his hopes up about this?!

“I’m guessing you go to places far fancier than this to get coffee, but, I guess this’ll have to do,” his voice was soft, and deep. He reached out his hand. Freckles danced over the knuckles. David took it uncertainly. “I’m Elijah, as you would know, from our emails, and I’m here to propose an idea for you. And, hopefully, get some spaghetti, because I am starving.” It sounded rehearsed. David wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor and cease to exist on this horrible planet. The man- or Elijah (-even his name is better than David’s-) sat down on his chair, dusting off his suit as he did so. Something seemed familiar about him. God.

Elijah looked at David.

David looked at Elijah. 

Oh- David had to speak- shitshitshitshit.

“Well.” David nodded. “I have been.. Very excited about this.. Meeting. I can’t wait to hear your proposal.”

Elijah smiled, and chuckles slightly. “Look, David, please don’t be nervous. I studied psychology in college and you’re just glowing with please-let-me-out-of-here’s. Also, I heard you like Mariah Carey, and as a massive part of the lambily, I am more than welcome to just talk about what an icon she is.”

David blinked. He felt a smile creep up his cheek, and he scoffed with laughter. “How do you know that?”

He winked. “Magic.”

David grinned, partly in shock, literally screaming internally. “W-well, just to let you know, I am not just a lamb, I’m like a big, angry ram-” Elijah snickered handsomely. “And- Thank you. For saying that.”

Joane walked over to their table, put down the sourdough, the menus, and told them about the fish of the day, glaring at him. Fucking bitch. She walked away, old and dumb. Joane.

“Oh, yeah, this is my third round of bread because I have no self control, and use eating as a coping mechanism.” He stopped, “Sorry- that was really personal, I don’t know where.. that came from…”

“No, no, no, no, no, trust me, stress eating is fine, I mean-” he smiled. “If we’re being honest, I ate- like, an ice cream tub a night planning this.” 

David rolled his eyes. One? Now that is NOTHING. 

But as it turns out, they got along, really, really well. He said that his favourite Mariah Carey song was We Belong Together which David could respect, though he said that there is no superior song because they are all masterpieces and should not be prepared. The night came to a close, and, they may have mentioned business, like, three times, but David felt good. He actually had fun. Maybe it wasn’t so bad afterall. He paid the (very expensive) check like a gentleman and felt fuzzy inside, in a wholesome way. Like he had a friend. The last time he had a male friend was when he was 12 and Moira would pay children to hang out with him, so that doesn’t really count.

He decided to walk him down to his car, as he was the only one with an umbrella, and there was a small drizzle outside. He nearly scoffs out loud at the fact that he’ll have to tell Alexis that she was right.

“What does your car look like?” David muttered. Oh no, David, I can’t find it. You’ll just have to take me home. 

“It’s a blue Honda-” he paused to open his phone, the light of his device reflecting onto his face. “It’s parked a bit further down.” He put his phone away, and smiled at David. “Are you cold?”

“Cold?” David repeated. Elijah nodded, “Um. Kinda? I’ll be o-”

“Take my jacket,” Elijah said, already removing said jacket. David felt his face warm- oh. My. GOD. 

“That really isn’t necessary, si-”

“Please. You’re cold,” he slid the blazer onto David’s already thick, dark look. David chuckled. He didn’t know what at. Maybe he did. Who knows.

For a while, they only heard the sounds of their footsteps splashing against the concrete pathway. Eventually, after about a minute of silence, Elijah pointed, and said; “Oh! That’s my car.”

“Well, it was great seeing you,” David turned to him. He felt fuzzy, and warm. Like this was the start of something. Something big.

“Yeah, maybe next time we can actually talk about business,” Elijah laughed, and David grinned.

But then, as he walked to the car, he stopped. He blinked, and felt a lump grow in his throat. He wanted to scream. Because, fuck Alexis, fuck Stevie, fuck Elijah, his worst fear sat in that car. Looking at him. In the eyes. 

Patrick Brewer.


End file.
